Red Christmas
by Kaiimi
Summary: Christmas is suppose to be the most happiest times of the year, right? Well not this year for the Mushroom Kingdom. Wanna know why? Well, let's just say that Santa's paying a visit to the Kingdom and he's in a very, VERY cranky mood...


It was a nice, quiet, snowy night in the Mushroom Kingdom where almost everybody was inside, having traditional dinners and setting up ornaments on the Christmas tree and stuff like that. Kids were excited and hyped up because they knew that the time for opening up presents would be coming VERY soon.

In Princess Peach's castle, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo and Toadette were sitting at a long dining table, preparing the main course for the Christmas dinner. All of them seemed cheery because Christmas Eve was the most happiest times of the year and they loved spending it with friends.

Princess Peach came walking in with a large turkey held on a silver plate and walked to her seat to set it down in the middle of the table.

"I had better get a crystal necklace this year. The emerald necklace I got last year were too ugly and green looking!" Daisy whispered to Birdo.

"Oh my gosh I know how you feel, it's like you have to try every freaking necklace in the store just to find the PERFECT one and it takes forever too!" Birdo whispered back.

"Settle for nothing, less than prada girls!" Toadette grinned, overhearing their convo.

"Oh don't worry about it Toadette. I'm getting Birdo something more casual and less materialistic than some flashy necklace." Yoshi said, pouring out the drinks in everyone's cup.

"Great. He's gonna get me another purple sweater with a large hoodie." Birdo whispered, making Daisy snicker.

"Hey Daisy..." Mario whispered, catching her attention. "What the heck does Peach want for Christmas? She hasn't told me anything yet and I only got her a card so far..."

"I'm pretty sure she wants a faithful husband." Daisy responded sarcastically. Mario glared at her.

"HA HA! What's the SECOND thing she wants?" Luigi laughed. Mario facepalmed himself.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Peach elegantly asked, walking from the kitchen with silverware.

"Oh, nothing. We're just talking about gifts." Yoshi responded and smiled oddly.

"Peach, please tell me you brought some Mushroom Pie. Cause if you didn't then I'm unfortunately gonna have to cry my eyes out like last year and the year before." Toadette said with absolute seriousness.

"Don't worry I got it JUST FOR YOU!" Peach said with a fake smile. Toadette raised her eyebrow.

"Speaking of mushrooms, where is Toad? He was suppose to be here! Same thing with Diddy, Dixie, and DK!" Birdo said.

"Toad came down with a terrible cold by sleeping in the snow. I guess that's what he gets for stealing those six bottles of Tequila..." Toadette explained. Everyone looked at her in an odd way.

"And Dixie just texted me saying that they'll be here in 10 minutes." Yoshi said.

"Okay then. Well...I guess we're just gonna have to wait for them." Peach said.

"NO! I WANNA EAT NOOOOOOW!" Daisy complained.

"Please Peach, I'm DYING of hunger over here! Well not literally but you know what I mean. ...Do you?" Mario said. Peach just rolled her eyes.

"Fine fine! We can start right now besides, they're not gonna miss much anyway as long as Birdo doesn't hog most of the turkey like last time." Peach said. Birdo grinned.

"You know what I am thinking guys? I was thinking...Dear God, please don't let this turkey taste like pidgeon poo like all the years before. Please let it be tender and moist just this one time." Luigi spoke in a praying manner.

"Yeah. Moist. That WOULD be nice...but it's called foreplay!" Daisy joked. Mario snickered.

"Excuse me, but I don't wanna make love to the freaking bird ya know!" Luigi seriously said. "I swear to you, she dehydrated this turkey from Thanksgiving!" He was referring to Peach, which only made her roll her eyes once again.

Peach then got out the potatoes and used a tongs to get them out.

"One potatoe...two potatoe..." Peach said seducingly as she got some potatoes on Mario's plate. "Three potatoe..." Mario started to get a bit more excited and put his hand on her smooth legs. However, Mario actually got too far...up her leg and almost touched a certain spot.

"Oh Mario!" Peach shrieked and slapped his hand away. "Not right here!" Mario grumbled.

"Well then." Toadette randomly added.

"Alright Daisy, say grace." Birdo said.

"Dear Lord, thank you for the wonderful food that you have provided for us. And that our loving family and friends can be happily together this Christmas. Also, thank you for not making us poor or Koopas." Daisy said. Luigi looked at her in a weird way.

Daisy continued. "Thank you for blessing me with a castle, and fashionable clothes and a personal recording studio and those that are less fortunate, work much harder!" Daisy ended the prayer. But suddenly, there was a noise coming from the rooftop. It sounded like a loud bang.

Some dust began to fall down to the chimney floor. More sounds seem to be coming from it.

"No way...could it be...?" Yoshi said, getting more excited by the second.

BAM!

Santa Claus crashed through the chimney walls, into the dining room, all dirty.

"MY STOCKING!" Peach gasped.

Santa wiped the dust and dirt off his clothes and then stared at the 7. He laughed deviously.

"Santa? Oh em gee!" Birdo shrieked with excitement.

"Yes Birdo...there IS a Santa Claus!" Santa said. He had a very deep voice. Suddenly, he ran as fast as he could, jumped on the dining table, did a roll and immediately grabbed some forks and stabbed Luigi's hands with them, sticking him to the table.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed in immense pain.

"OH MY GOSH!" Birdo shrieked and fell from her chair. She fell on a sharp firepoker which impaled through her back and out her chest.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Toadette screamed and hid under the table.

"WH-WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Peach screamed. Santa quickly grabbed a nearby match, lit it and threw it on Peach's hair, immediately igniting it.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD! HELP MEEEEEEEE!" Peach screamed as loud as she could.

"You wanna piece of me? You don't wanna mess with SUPAH MARIO!" Mario said as threateningly and as heroic as he could. Santa just laughed and grabbed his head and twisted it almost all the way around.

"OH SNAPSKES!" Yoshi shrieked and also hid under the table.

"NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SANTA!" Peach screamed with her hair still on fire. Santa grabbed Peach's head with great strength and dunked her head in a nearby bowl of egg nog. The egg nog cleansed the fire, but the aftermath pain was still there. Peach was struggling to get out of the bowl so she wouldn't drown but Santa was really overpowering. Peach stopped moving and fell to the ground, spilling the egg nog everywhere.

As Yoshi and Toadette were cowering in fear under the table, Santa tore off a table leg with his great strength and aimed at Daisy.

"NO WAIT! I'VE BEEN GOOD, I'VE BEEN GOOD!" Daisy shrieked. But Santa wouldn't listen and bashed her in the head hard with the leg, making her head bleed.

"SHOOT!" Yoshi shrieked and ran out of the table as fast as he could.

"No! Get back here!" Toadette cried, thinking it would be safer under the table.

Santa immediately saw Yoshi running for the door so he quickly grabbed the Star from atop the tree and threw it like he was throwing a frisbee. The star flew and pierced deep into Yoshi's back.

"YOSHI!" Toadette started to cry. This was without a doubt a nightmare she wanted to wake up from. Santa saw his next target under the table. He smiled deviously and ran and jumped up as high as he could and landed as hard as he could down, smashing the table and crushing Toadette's bones due to his massive weight.

"Now...there's only you." Santa said evilly.

"No...please...you don't have to do this!" Luigi begged for mercy but Santa didn't listen. Santa ripped off a turkey leg and stuffed the whole leg in Luigi's mouth, making him unable to breathe. Seconds later, Luigi had no more air and finally died.

"Heh heh heh...this year, I'm not gonna be so nice." Santa said threateningly.

EOF.

_Yeah, I know this was kinda short but it was just something fun and simple I made up. I may POSSIBLY continue this but...I'm not sure cause I'm working on other fics right now. But still, I hope you had a good time reading this! And have a bloody good Christmas! ;D_


End file.
